


Deal with the Devil

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bad Parent Mary Winchester, Beta Crowley (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell Dean, M/M, Mary Winchester's A+ Parenting, Nephilim Jack, Omega Dean Winchester, Princes of Hell | Yellow-Eyed Demons (Supernatural), SPN A/B/O Bingo, boy king Jack, crossroads deal, death of a baby off screen, death of a family off screen, demon Crowley, destiel square, do not copy to another site, jack goes through rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: The night sky was a dark blue that faded into black. A lone figure huffed in the middle of a dusty, empty crossroads. A metal shovel scraped along the road, picking up dirt before throwing it on top of a small wooden box, filling the hole. Once the earth was packed and the hole covered, the woman pulled out a piece of chalk, marking the ground. The chirping of crickets stopped abruptly, the only sounds heard were coming from the woman’s heavy breaths. Candles were lit around the chalk-drawn symbol, the air heavy and oppressive.Her instincts screamed to get up and leave, to turn back before she went too far; instead, she pressed on. Licking her dry lips, she repeated the incantation the witch had given her.“Ego voco super regem facere a paciscor.”The smell of brimstone filled her nose as the sound of beating wings gave way to a handsome man in white standing before her. His suit was crisp and clean, a bright rose sat pinned to the suit jacket. His blonde hair was in a choppy men’s cut that complemented his face, softening the sharp edges of his features. His ice blue eyes stared into hers and the warning in her head she’d heard all night was now eerily silent.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this fic. It became much longer and more built than I ever expected but I'm so excited to share this with everyone. I hope you all like it.

  
The night sky was a dark blue that faded into black. A lone figure huffed in the middle of a dusty, empty crossroads. A metal shovel scraped along the road, picking up dirt before throwing it on top of a small wooden box, filling the hole. Once the earth was packed and the hole covered, the woman pulled out a piece of chalk, marking the ground. The chirping of crickets stopped abruptly, the only sounds heard were coming from the woman’s heavy breaths. Candles were lit around the chalk-drawn symbol, the air heavy and oppressive.

Her instincts screamed to get up and leave, to turn back before she went too far; instead, she pressed on. Licking her dry lips, she repeated the incantation the witch had given her.

“Ego voco super regem facere a paciscor.”

The smell of brimstone filled her nose as the sound of beating wings gave way to a handsome man in white standing before her. His suit was crisp and clean, a bright rose sat pinned to the suit jacket. His blonde hair was in a choppy men’s cut that complemented his face, softening the sharp edges of his features. His ice blue eyes stared into hers and the warning in her head she’d heard all night was now eerily silent.

“Mary Elizabeth Campbell, what a surprise.” The deep voice spoke in an almost bored tone, as though what she was doing was predictable; expected.

“Are you…” Her throat closed up.

“The Prince of Darkness, The Great Deceiver, Beelzebub, Mephistopheles… Satan? Yes to all, though you can just call me Lucifer.”

She nodded woodenly, shocked that all of this had worked. “I wish to make a deal.”

“Yes, I read your letter in the box.” He grinned as she turned toward the still packed earth.

“It’s gone now, delivered to my throne. Don’t worry, there’ll be no mortal proof of our meeting tonight, Mary Campbell.”

“Winchester!” She snapped before she could remember herself.

He gave her the chilling smile again, “you’re divorced. It was your idea, was it not? In fact, there’s a new Mrs. Winchester, isn’t there?”

“He wasn’t supposed to just move on.” Her eyes refused to meet his as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, her eyes stinging from the feelings of abandonment welling inside her.

“Yes, humans have a terrible habit of going against plans. It’s all that free will you were given. Nasty thing, causes you all to make such horrid choices.”

“Are you going to help?”

“With what?” His ice blue eyes widened in wonder, had it not been for the upward tilt to his lip she would have believed he’d forgotten.

“My deal, you said you read it.”

“I want to hear you say it out loud. Tell me Mary Campbell - formerly Winchester - why do you seek out the Devil on an abandoned crossroad, forfeiting Heaven’s claim on your eternal soul? What’s so important that you’d risk it all just to talk to dear old Scratch?”

“I want my ex husband, John Winchester, his new wife, Kate Winchester, and their son Adam, out of the picture, and I don’t want anything linking me to it.”

“A whole family, now why would you ask for something like that?”

“What does it matter? It’s death and destruction, isn’t that your thing?”

“I like stories, so tell me a story Mary. Tell me your story.”

She bit her lip, reflecting on everything and how best to put it to words. “After our divorce, things were great. I got to keep everything except for his car, he had to pay alimony and child support. He was living at his friend’s house because he couldn’t even afford his own place. I finally brought him to heel. Everything was perfect. Until he got hurt at work and met Florence Nightingale.” She sneered, picturing Kate’s smiling face.

“They hit it off, dated then got married, he moved into her house and had a baby. I hated it but made my peace with it all. I still had everything he loved until the boys told him I haven’t been home.”

“Why hadn’t you been home?”

“What does it matter?”

“Audience curiosity.”

“Sometimes I just want to be by myself. I was out, Dean’s old enough to look after Sam. I deserve a vacation, John and his perfect family aren’t the only ones able to go away on trips.”

“Your children are how old now?”

“11 and 14.”

He chuckled shaking his head disbelievingly, “a 14 year old caring for an 11 year old for days on end while you’re getting drunk and letting strange young men plow you into unfamiliar beds?”

“You have no right to judge me!”

He blinked his ice blue eyes, turning them bright red as his voice dropped several octaves. “I have every right, when you are proof I was cast out for no reason. You’re a selfish, flawed abortion.”

He blinked again, letting his eyes turn back to blue as his posture relaxed to the detached aloofness he carried earlier.

“So, the boys ratted you out to Daddy then?”

“He’s taking me to court for full custody. He’d been trying to get shared custody since he moved in with Kate, but the witch I hired has been able to sway every judge we came across. I’m tired of wasting my money on her. I won’t let him take my boys. I want John and his family gone.”

“Why not let him take the boys? You’ll have more time to yourself.”

“They’re mine, I birthed them. I stayed home with them and raised them while he worked. He spent our whole marriage never wanting to be home. And when he was, he’d rather drink than be an active member of my family. He doesn’t get to have some happily ever after now, live with a perfect family, and then take my boys from me while suddenly being the poster boy for sobriety. They’re everything to me.”

“I do this for you, kill a father, a mother and a preschooler, what’s in it for me?”

“My soul.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically, with a snort. “Your soul was hell-bound the moment you buried that box.”

Wringing her hands she stared at the ground in deep thought. The duo were silent long enough for Lucifer to summon a file and do his nails. The only sounds on the dark, deserted crossroads was the scratching of metal on nails.

“My youngest son, Sam. I can’t promise his soul, but you can take him to Hell with you. So long as it isn’t to make him a demon.”

His eyebrows raised in surprise, “my my, And here I thought this was all due to a mother’s fierce and devoted love.”

Her shoulders raised in an abandoned shrug. “Sam is the one who tells his father every time I leave and he’s the one complaining to the court reporters. He’s the one who wants to go live with his father, so you can take him.”

“What about the oldest?”

“No, not Dean. He’s a good boy, responsible, quiet-natured and dutiful.”

The air around them became suffocating and oppressive, the smell of ozone overwhelming as it filled her senses out of nowhere.

“Dutiful? I knew a father once who commanded his children to be dutiful. What he really meant was to be obedient and yield to his will. Funny how eons later abusive parents still favor the child with the broken will and forsake those who see them for what they really are. I will take Sam, and if he’s anything like I imagine him to be, I’ll raise him up and he’ll sit on the throne as the Boy King.”

“I’m not abusive.” Her voice wavered and sounded meek to her own ears.

He sneered at her, “sure you’re not. Don’t worry, I’ll murder your ex husband, his wife and their innocent child and make sure you can’t be blamed. You just make sure your willful youngest son is home in ten years when I send for him and bring him to hell with me.”

“Don’t we have to kiss?”

“I’m an Angel, once we make a deal we’re both bound to it.” He stuck out a long forked tongue, wiggling it obscenely as she turned her head, missing when he disappeared.

***10 years later***

Dean let himself into his mother's house. He had moved out a year ago but still visited his mother, Mary, and kept her company. Now that she was living alone, she had decided spur of the moment to go out on a road trip. Dean had tried calling to find out if she needed anything done but the call never went through. He didn’t worry though, his mother was always a bit distant. He couldn’t complain of course, she was the only parent they had after the horrible accident in his father’s house.

He put the mail on the kitchen counter as the automatic sprinkler system turned on. Mary had gotten it earlier, saying she didn’t want Dean coming over while she was away and wasting his time looking after the small home. He didn’t mind though, he liked feeling useful and just wanted to help. He knew he’d always been a bit of a people pleaser. Back when he was still dating Lisa, she pushed for him to go to therapy; he never thought he needed it but he wanted to make her happy. It was the people pleaser in him, he was well aware. Therapy had been fine, soothing even. At least until the doctor claimed that Dean was abused growing up and was forced into a role of “emotional parentification” by his mother whose constant abandonment forced him to try and take an adult role too early. Dean got so angry at the doctor and so defensive of his mother and family that he stormed out and never went back. The relationship with Lisa didn’t last much longer after that either.

The sound of snuffling alerted him to the presence of someone else in the house. He turned in surprise but there was no one else around. A clicking like nails on wood followed behind him from room to room but he couldn’t see anything following him, even though it sounded like an animal was walking around the house. He checked under tables and looked up towards the ceiling but found nothing.

“I’m losing my fucking mind.”

Shaking his head he went to walk towards the front door to leave when someone grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him down. He cried out in surprise as something dragged him back towards the living room. He screamed in fear, his arms lashing out, trying to hit whatever had him in its grasp.

“Juliet! Heel.”

Dean gasped as whatever had him let go and he had a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart.

“Who the fuck are you? What was that? How did you get in here?” Standing on shaky legs, he glared at the man before him.

The stocky built man in a dark black suit eyed him with a supercilious look. “Name’s Crowley, I’m here for Sam Winchester.”

“What do you want with Sam?” His glare intensified as the protective urge flared inside him.

“That’s for me to know blah blah blah. Where is he?”

“How do you know I’m not him?” He crossed his arms across his chest, using his height and muscles to try and intimidate the other man.

Crowley rolled his eyes in response. “Oh please Squirrel, you think the King of the Crossroads wouldn’t know a marked soul when I see one? You’re as bright as the pearly gates, Ken-doll. Add in your over-protectiveness, I’m guessing you’re big brother Dean.”

Dean blinked rapidly in confusion as his brain tried to process all the information. He decided to ignore the nicknames and the man’s title for now. “What do you mean marked soul?”

The shuffling sound started up again as Crowley looked down the seemingly empty hall.

“What the hell is that?”

“That would be my Hellhound, Juliet. Incredibly loyal, with an excellent pedigree, and a nose that can not be competed with. Apparently Sam isn’t here and his scent has been cleaned from the house.”

“Hellhound… you’re a”-

-“demon, yes. Thank you for finally getting up to speed. Where is Mary Campbell?” He pulled out a scroll of aged parchment and read it over to himself ignoring a fish mouthed Dean.

“How do you know my mother? What the fuck do you want with Sam?” As the demon ignored him he found his hands gripping the suit, hauling the other man up in the air until his dress shoes were off the ground. A sinister growl and hot breath behind him reminded Dean that they weren’t alone.

“Down Juliet. You might want to let me go, Squirrel, before the doggy decides to use you as a chew toy.”

Dean dropped him unceremoniously but Crowley paid him no mind. He just attempted to fix his suit, scowling at the wrinkles from where Dean’s hands bunched up the jacket.

“Sam was gifted to Hell ten years ago as part of a deal Mary Campbell made with Lucifer. One of the last deals our dear Father has ever personally made since his fall from Grace. You can imagine then how important it is that I retrieve the Little Winchester and bring him down.”

“My mother would never.”

“Oh but she did.” He turned the scroll around, showing Dean the written contract. “Three lives for the price of one innocent human being brought down to Hell.”

“Kate, Dad… Adam!”

“Yes yes, your mother had them killed. Very tragic, very Shakespearean, but I actually have a lot to do so if you could just tell me where your brother is, I’ll be on my way.”

Dean struggled to swallow the lump in his throat that tasted like bile. His mother had made a deal with the Devil. The woman who used to kiss him before bed and tell him Angels were watching over him, promised Satan her own son in exchange for her ex-husband and his family. His eyes burned as they welled with tears. Memories long-buried of the morning they were told of their father, step-mother and half brother’s death by carbon monoxide poisoning. How they had all died peacefully in their sleep. Dean still visited baby Adam’s grave weekly, leaving him toys and flowers. All this time he had blamed God, but it was his mother’s doing.

The court case that had been ramping up between his parents vanished like smoke in the wind after his father’s death. His mother had been quiet and refused to talk about it, seemingly pulling away from Sam. His younger brother still blamed himself for telling their father of their mother’s outings, for telling the court how he didn’t want to live with her, and then when the bodies were found Mary and Sam were trapped in the same home, with no more hope of space from one another. If they weren’t outright ignoring one another they were fighting and arguing.

Everything came to a head when Sam found out Mary had spent his inheritance from their father, money that was supposed to be put away for his college; she refused, saying Sam was staying home. Even Dean had argued with her but she would not be dissuaded. So Dean did the only thing he could think to do: he quit college, took whatever was left of his inheritance, and gave it to Sam. Sam had thankfully gotten a free ride to college, but with Dean’s money he was able to get books, food and whatever else he needed. The entire situation had been horrible to live through but gave Sam the drive to go into law. Dean tried hard to never think about the fact that Sam would one day become a lawyer and take their mother to court.

And yet, here was a scroll explaining why Mary made those seemingly random choices. Why she tried to keep Sam home, why she used up his money and acted as though he had no future. Because she had sold it away.

“Sam’s gone, he’s not here and he’ll never come back here. He ran away to get away from our mother. Mom’s left too, guess she was trying to avoid you.”

“I see, well that’s unfortunate for your family then.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s been a change of management in Hell, the job Sam was originally going to be given is no longer needed. As the King of the Crossroad, I’m able to make certain adjustments to deals. I was going to offer Sam one but for him and Mary to not be here looks like both will have Hellhounds chase them down, rip them apart and drag their souls down for punishment.”

“No, you can’t do that. Sam doesn’t even know what our mom did. He’s not breaking your contract, he doesn’t even know there is one.”

This couldn’t be happening. His little brother couldn’t go to Hell. He had his whole life in front of him. He was doing so well in school, he had a great girlfriend and supportive friends. He couldn’t let this demon kill his baby brother. Everyone always told him he was too self-sacrificing, and that he and Sam were far too codependent.

“Take me instead.”

“Excuse me, I don’t think I heard that correctly.”

“You heard me, you poncey mountain of dicks. You said my soul was as bright as the pearly gates and while I don’t believe that, I do believe that makes it more valuable for Hell than my brother’s. Right?”

Crowley raised his brows in agreement, “so you’ll come to Hell then?”

“On one condition”

“Oh bugger, what now then?”

“Sam gets left alone, no demons or Hellhounds or anything touches him. Ever! When he dies, in his old age, his soul takes my spot in Heaven.”

“That could be difficult but not impossible. We do have a feather brain in our mitts who could help.”

“My mom too.”

“Not possible. Heaven gave her up the moment she dug up the Crossroad. There’s nothing we can do for her. Well… there is one thing.”

His emotions were going all over the place. First scared, then happy, then terrified and angry. He wanted this to be over, but he had to be smart about this; his family's souls were at stake.

“What is it?”

“We can take her soul at the end of her life and not make her a demon. She won’t have her soul ripped up with the purpose of losing her humanity to become one of us. It’s the best I can offer.” he lifted his hands up in a “take it or leave it” manner and Dean bit his lip, contemplating.

He wasn't a fool, he heard and understood that his mother would most likely still be ripped up in Hell, just not for the purpose of creating a demon. It was Hell, after all, and she was responsible for the death of his baby brother and their family. She made her bed and try as Dean might, he couldn’t fix this for her, but he could give her more time as well as protect Sam, who was innocent.

“Deal.”

“Oh how I’d love for this to be the type of deal we seal with a kiss. Those plush lips look delicious.”

Dean’s face scrunched up in disgust but it only seemed to amuse the demon. “Oh, calm down Squirrel. I just need to take you down to see the guy in charge, plus this way we can talk to the little Cherub and see about making sure your brother gets your old room upstairs.”

The demon placed his hand on top of Dean’s shoulders, phasing them out of Mary's house and into a dark corridor with large gold statues lining the walls. Dean walked in step behind Crowley, his eyes scanning the large arched ceiling down to the lush red carpet that led to double wooden doors that would not be out of place in a medieval fantasy novel. The sound of flapping wings stopped Crowley from opening the door and Dean jumped in surprise as a man appeared out of nowhere. The human’s eyes widened at the handsome stranger with dark locks, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine even in the dark hallway, and a jaw so sharp Dean would risk being cut by it just to kiss and touch it.

“Crowley, what do you want?” Dean gulped at the stunning man's voice. It was deep and commanding and far too sexy to belong to someone in a trench coat.

“Feathers, how nice to see you. I was going to call for you, this concerns you as well.”

The man, Feathers, turned towards Dean, his cerulean eyes calculating and questioning as he seemed to look into Dean’s very soul. The human didn’t know what was found but the man tilted his head quizzically before giving an imperceptible nod. The large double doors slowly swung open on their own, revealing a bright throne room inside. The windows were filled with sunlight. Large sky blue drapes were pulled back and held in place by gold looking ropes. Dean followed Crowley and the man, making sure to not step off the light blue runner, to the large throne where a young teenage boy sat.

Crowley bowed low as Feathers took a place standing beside the boy, looking very much like a royal guard regardless of how unimpressive his body was as far as fighting went. Not wanting to disrespect anyone, Dean tried to bow as well. Peeking his head up he noticed the barely-there smile on Feathers and the large grin on the boy, and assumed he’d passed some sort of test.

“My King, I’ve returned from collecting from your father’s last deal.”

“He doesn’t have a black mark on his soul. Who is he and why is he here?”

Dean suppressed a shiver at the handsome man’s authoritative tone.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I made a new deal, I just wanted to run it by his Highness first.”

“Hi, I’m Jack.” The boy gave him a bright and friendly smile with a dorky little wave that instantly put him at ease.

“Hey Jack, I’m Dean.”

“You’re not here for my throne are you?” Jack frowned slightly and Dean couldn’t help but be reminded of Sam and how sad and let down he’d been when he found out Adam was dead and he wasn’t a big brother anymore.

“Nah kid, I’m here to take my brother's place. Crowley says some job my brother was supposed to have is taken but he could offer me another.”

Jack smiled again, and Dean was oddly proud of himself for putting the boy at ease. “What job would you like?”

He could only shrug, “I’m a pretty good mechanic but...not really sure Hell has much need for cars. I’m pretty good at building things though and I’m a fast learner.”

“Oh yeah, humans are very clever. It’s because you have free will, it opens your mind up to a world of new possibilities, and humans are driven to experiencing as much as possible. Castiel,” The young King pointed to the handsome man and Dean couldn’t help but be thrilled his name wasn’t actually Feathers, “has taught me a lot about humans and Earth, but our information has limitations.”

“Actually, I had an idea on how to connect all of that, if it pleases you of course.” Crowley leaned on one leg, a hand in his pocket exuding confidence as though he knew perfectly well his plan was foolproof. “Dean has one of if not the brightest soul I’ve ever seen, and I’ve been around for a long time. He’s caring, nurturing and raised his brother nearly on his own. I think, with your permission of course, that Dean could become your teacher on humanity and advisor on behalf of the humans on Earth. He could be a great asset to you.”

Jack's grin was nearly blinding as he turned back towards Dean, “is it true Dean? You agreed to stay here and help me?”

“I’m not exactly sure how to help you, but I’ll try my best. I just want to make sure before there’s any solid agreement that my stipulations are met.”

Castiel raised an unimpressed brow at Dean, “and the stipulations would be what exactly?”

Dean wasn’t going to back down, even while standing in Hell in front of a demon, an angel, and whatever Jack was - he had to make sure Sam was safe. His brother's life was too important to throw away.

“My brother takes my spot in Heaven. He gets to live his life without any demons or monsters or anything. My mother isn’t killed by any demons or monsters and when she dies, she doesn’t get made into a demon.”

Dean didn’t know how to read the room after voicing his conditions. Jack's eyes were wide and excited while Castiel just stared into him again.

“I… suppose I can call in to one of my siblings and have your Heaven closed off. Once your brother passes away, he would be able to get into your Heaven and remain undisturbed by the other angels should they discover he’s an intruder. Although you agreeing to take his place should wipe the black spot from his soul, making him less noticeable.”

“That’s great Castiel! Dean, as King of Hell, only child of Lucifer the Morningstar, I accept your conditions and agree to you, Dean Winchester, being the Official Ambassador and my tutor on humanity and Earth.”

Dean felt something warm settle over him but checking his limbs, he saw nothing there. He looked back up at the supernatural creatures and gave them a half smile.

“Awesome.”

******

Dean didn’t know what he expected living in Satan’s palace in Hell, but it was nothing like he would have assumed. The temperature was always comfortable, there were no sounds of eternal torture, the only fires he saw were torches in the halls and fireplaces in the rooms, but there were no screaming people in them.

Dean’s room was fairly comfortable, and after a conversation with Jack about how he used to go stargazing with Sam, the young King had magically changed the view on his ceiling to a starry night. Some nights Dean even saw meteor showers. He didn’t even miss his bed back home, memory foam was great but the Purple mattress Crowley ordered for him was… amazing. His en suite bathroom took some getting used to though. It looked like something Robin Leach should be narrating about, with a walk in shower with several shower heads, a bathtub that looked more like a pool and everything was made with some type of stone that wasn’t quite marble but Dean knew it had to be expensive.

He didn’t think he was worth all the fuss though. His talks with Jack - and it was mostly talks - didn't feel like an educational lesson, they were just him talking about his life and Jack asking for further explanations on certain things. Turned out the kid had lived in Hell since his birth. His father had tried to raise him for about two years before something happened and he sacrificed himself for his son. Jack's powers had caused him to age rapidly to protect himself when he realized he was in danger. If Dean already hadn’t been getting attached and protective of the kid, hearing he was pretty much a full-bodied three year old sealed the deal.

Not finding Jack in the study where they usually had their talks, Dean headed for the young King’s bedroom. It wasn’t like Jack to miss out on his time with Dean. As much as Dean found himself getting attached to the kid, it was obvious the nephilim had something of a hero worship for the human. Not that Dean felt it was deserved, but at least it meant Jack was always on time and never left him hanging.

Until today.

He could make out Castiel’s figure by the door. The angel stood straight at attention, his hands clasped behind him as he guarded Jack's bedroom door. Walking up to him, Dean gave him a friendly smile. Cas was alright, a little stiff and didn’t get any of Dean’s frankly hilarious jokes, but the love and devotion between Uncle and Nephew was there. It did a lot to normalize Cas in Dean’s eyes, and adding in the fact that Castiel did try to make Dean feel more comfortable helped a lot as well.

“Heya Cas, Jack inside?.”

“Hello Dean, he’s indisposed for the time being. He’ll be accepting visitors again in three days.”

Dean frowned at the tone. It was vague enough to have him worry while Cas was obviously trying to do the opposite.

“What’s going on? Is the kid okay?”

“He’s fine, this is perfectly normal but he will be unreachable for the next three days. Please remain in your quarters until I or Jack come to see you.”

“Okay now you’re freaking me out, tell me what’s going on or I’ll just go ask Crowley.”

Usually Dean would threaten or physically push the shorter man out of his way but Cas had already proven his angel strength when Dean asked him to spar. The human would not soon forget how immovable the angel could be.

“He’s in rut Dean, he can’t receive any visitors until it passes.”

“What’s rut? Is it like an infection or something?” Dean’s mind was already jumping to try and remember the tomato rice soup recipe so he could make it for the young boy.

“No, Jack is an Alpha. His body goes through rut twice a year so that he can sire a child. Angels and demons have a secondary designation that humans do not possess. Alphas are able to impregnate Omegas and some Betas. Omegas are able to be impregnated regardless of gender during their heats. And Betas closely resemble humans but are stronger and have a better sense of smell.”

“What the fuck Cas? You’re making it sound like Jack’s in some type of cat heat.”

“Rut, it more closely resembles my father’s original plan for humans and wolves.”

Dean stared incredulously at the unflappable angel. “He’s a fucking toddler, how is he able to have kids?”

“His body is grown therefore he could impregnate someone  
], which is why he’s to be left alone in his room until it passes. He’s fine Dean.”

He knew that last part was supposed to sound comforting but Dean refused to believe it. “I need to see him for myself and make sure he’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t safe.”

“Is he hurting?” Castiel looked off towards the door and the knot in Dean’s gut tightened. “Is he hurting, Cas?”

“It...is not a pleasurable experience to go through unmated.”

“Why aren’t you in there then?”

“I’m an Alpha, I can’t comfort him now even though we’re family because it’ll trigger us to attack one another.

“Nuh-uh, fuck this let me through.”

“Dean no!”

Dean tried to duck underneath Castiel’s arm but the angel was faster and wrapped him up in a bearhug from behind, lifting Dean until he could barely touch the floor. He tried to throw his head back to slam it against Cas’ but the angel ducked behind Dean’s shoulder. During the commotion the door opened and both men froze as Jack looked out from the small opening.

“I want Dean in here.” Jack ordered in a raspy voice but his tone was low and unsure, reminding them so much of the child he was.

“Jack, I don’t think that’s wise. You don’t know if you can control yourself.”

Jack's eyes widened as he stared at his uncle in abject horror, “I would never hurt Dean!”

Castiel guiltily put Dean down and let the human go into Jack’s room.

“I’ll take good care of him Cas.”

“I know, I’ll be watching to make sure you’re both alright.”

Inside the room looked like a cross between a palatial bedroom and a toy room out of the old Ritchie Rich cartoons. There was a train set that was moving across the floor and up the wall on its own. Bookshelves that spanned a whole wall from floor to the cathedral ceiling. Toys and clothes strewn about the room, and a four poster bed with the curtains pulled back sat on the far wall near a window that somehow looked out to a sunny beach.

Dean’s eyes fell back on his young charge and saw the boy was naked save for a sheet he had wrapped around himself. Jack climbed back onto the bed wearily as though he had no strength to hold himself up. Dean still wasn’t sure what went on during a rut but he rushed forward to pick the boy up and lay him back on his pillows.

“How you feeling, kid?”

“Awful, I’m hot and uncomfortable and I want it to end already.” Jack laid on his stomach and adjusted the sheet so his entire bottom half was wrapped burrito style.

“So what happens exactly?”

“My penis is erect and refuses to give me any peace until I ejaculate.”

“Jesus Christ!”

“I don’t believe he had a secondary designation, though if he did it would probably be Omega. He seemed very loving and community-oriented.”

Jack grinded against the bed, whimpering woefully as he faced away from Dean. The older man wasn’t sure what to do but the boy sounded so pitiful that it broke his heart. He clutched Jack's hand, giving it a squeeze as the young boy cried to himself. It reminded Dean of all the times he took care of Sammy when he got sick. Of course Sam had regular colds and flus, not what Jack was suffering with. One thing was obvious and it was that the kid was in pain and needed to take his mind off of it.

“You know I don’t think you’ve ever really explained to me how you became King.”

Jack shuttered and struggled to turn back towards Dean. The lessons with Castiel on manners and proper behavior said to always face those you talk to.

“My mother was a human, Kelly Kline. She made a deal and became pregnant with me. Humans can’t survive birthing Nephilims so she died during childbirth. Father took me in and raised me, and I thought everything was well. But Heaven was angry that Father had a child, even doubly so since his brothers were already pushing for an apocalypse.”

“Those winged dicks wanted to end the world?”

“Oh yes, they feel that it’s part of Grandfather’s plan and therefore must be done. Uncle Michael and Father were supposed to fight to the death, though Father never wanted to fight his brother. He really loves Uncle Michael.”

“So what happened? He just left?”

“No, he realized his brothers were going to push ahead and try to start a war with him. But now he had me and he didn’t want anything to put me at risk, so he went to Michael and asked if his brother would agree to step off the board. Michael said no, that this was their father’s will and had to be done. Plus they were still really mad about me, so Father took himself off the board instead. He grabbed Lilith, the first demon and the final key to the cage, and dragged her into the cage Grandfather built for him eons ago. Now no one can make him fight and he put me on the throne so I’m not a risk to Earth or the humans because I rule Hell.”

“But they sent Cas so they must have realized you’re good?”

“Actually, Castiel kept getting in trouble for disobeying orders. He’s quite rebellious, so they sent him here to spy on me under the guise of teaching me goodness.”

Dean nearly fell to the floor in shock, “Cas is a spy?”

“Yup, and a terrible one. He told me right away why they sent him, because he doesn’t believe in their mission. He believes in me and that I can do real good here and keep the balance.”

Jack gritted his teeth as another cramp forced him to tuck into himself. “I hate this.”

“What about your mom?” Dean nearly shouted, hoping to distract him again.

“Heaven… so I can never see her.”

Dean choked back the stream of curses he wanted to unleash, instead running a soothing hand through the young boy’s sweat-drenched locks.

“I want my momma.” Jack begged tearfully.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore and climbed onto the bed pulling the boy into a tight hug he murmured into the nephilims temple. “I’m here Jack, you’re gonna be okay.”

“Don’t leave me.”

“I won’t leave you, I promise.” Rocking them both, Dean did the only thing he could to soothe them both and sang “Hey Jude.”

Castiel watched them from his post, his celestial form easily able to look through the spell-proofed door. His wings quivered in the plane of existence where he had them as he saw the human's bright soul caressing his Nephilim charge. The human most likely had no idea how his soul reached out to the boy. Dean truly had the most loving and compassionate heart Castiel had ever seen. He was the best of humanity and proved his father’s favoritism was justified. Cas couldn’t help but wish his fallen brother could have met Dean and seen how good he was, perhaps things would have been different.

“Feathers, have you seen our favorite freckled human? The Princes are here and demanding an audience, I figured this was a good time to take him topside so they don’t cross paths. Maybe get him some pie so he could stop whining about the lack of down here.”

“The King is in rut, tell Azazel and his siblings they will be summoned when their King chooses.”

“They’ll see it as a dismissal.”

“It is one. Dean likes pie?”

Crowley’s eyes were far too calculating for Castiel’s tastes. “It’s his favorite food, since there’s no kitchen here he can’t really make it for himself. Is he inside with Jack?”

“Don’t concern yourself with affairs that have nothing to do with you, demon.”

Crowley’s eyes flashed red but Castiel didn’t bother to respond since the angel could easily kill the other. “Listen here you self-righteous bird brain I happen to like the bow-legged bastard and I care for the King and don’t want either to be hurt if Lucifer’s son loses control.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, still focused on the door, “Jack will not harm Dean. Dean is comforting him and doing a good job at that. I won’t let anything happen, Crowley.”

“Well then… good. See that you don’t.” He lifted his chin up haughtily. “I guess l’ll go kick out the Princes.”

Castiel waved him away as his consciousness looked up all the information Heaven had about pies.

***********

The morning after Jack's rut ended Dean walked into the sunlit dining room, fully rested and ready for things to get back to normal. He smiled seeing Castiel was already in the room, as per usual.

“Morning Sunshine.”

“Good morning Dean, I have something for you.”

Dean jogged up to him excitedly, trying to look around the stoic angel for his gift. “What is it? Gimme gimme.”

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s exuberance, the human had so much life to him and Castiel found himself drawn to the light like a moth to a flame. He moved his hand from behind his back to show the pie to Dean.

“You got me pie?”

“Crowley told me it was your favorite, but I wasn’t sure about which flavor.”

“Cas, there’s no such thing as a bad pie man…. it’s pie. They're all awesome.”

“That’s good, my brother Balthazar recommended this one. It’s a summer peach pie, he swears the bourbon adds a warmth to it that isn’t overpowering.”

Dean’s eyes widened staring at the beautiful golden flaked pie and back to the Angel, “you got me pie with bourbon? Marry me!”

Recognizing the joke for what it was, Castiel chuckled. “This is just my way of saying thank you, for taking such good care of Jack.”

“You never have to thank me for that, you know I love that kid. Come on, take a bite, we both deserve some pie.”

Castiel handed back the extra fork, “no thank you human food rarely tastes like anything to me, it’s all just molecules.”

“Really? What can you taste?”

Slowly a grin appears on Cas’ chapped lips, “honey, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Both I discovered thanks to Jack.”

“It sucks that everything tastes like molecules, but I’ll make sure to eat the whole thing in your honor, okay buddy?”

Castiel allowed himself to be jostled by the hit to his shoulder, moving along with the motion to not hurt Dean’s arm. “I’m grateful for your sacrifice.”

Dean laughed at Cas’ dry delivery but was interrupted by an excited Jack before he could respond.

“Is that pie? Are we having dessert for breakfast?”

Castiel’s posture changed as he stood taller and looked more authoritative. Dean was secretly pleased that the angel felt comfortable enough around him to let his guard down.

“No Jack, you are having oatmeal with blueberries and poached eggs on sourdough for protein.”

Jack snapped his fingers, turning his oatmeal into an ice cream sundae. He giggled, stuffing the large spoon in his mouth, but neither of the two men reprimanded him. They knew Jack would eat a healthy lunch later and they wouldn’t argue if he wanted to do something different for once. Crowley walked in as Castiel and Dean took their seats at the table. Usually the three ate alone, but Crowley was the only demon allowed to come and eat with the Boy King.

As Crowley filled his cup with tea he dropped the news to a chocolate covered Jack, “the Princes came while you were indisposed, your majesty. They were most unhappy to be turned away. Though I doubt they’re ever happy.”

Dean looked up from his fork in shock, “Princes? Did your dad have more kids?”

Castiel glowered at no one in particular, “no, they were generals under Lucifer. The first demons created after Lilith, when Hell was first made. They gave themselves the title of Princes, trying to make themselves seem more important than they are. It would be like Lilith calling herself Queen when she was actually just Lucifer’s experiment in breaking our father’s creation. To then claim it as a failure because once everything my father added was taken out it no longer worked the same.”

Dean could tell Cas had a lot of opinions on pre-Jack Lucifer, but knew better than to point it out.

Jack's small voice cut across the silence of the room, “They want my throne.”

“What!” Dean’s forkful of pie fell onto the carpeted floor. Seeing the once beautiful bite crumbled along the floor he mourned it with a sad, “son of a bitch.”

“Eloquent as always Winchester, when do you wish to give them an audience my King?”

Jack gave Crowley a grateful smile at his subtle reminder of Jack's legitimate title. “I suppose today, get it over with?”

Castiel shook his head, “tomorrow would be better. They need to know that they do not set the schedule and can get away with making demands. You have meetings with other demons today to look over progress reports and looking over the contracts with the witches swearing allegiance to you. Make them wait, it’ll do them well to be reminded of their place.”

“You’re right uncle Cas.”

“I’ll take Dean to Earth tomorrow then, best those meddling miscreants not know about your pet human.” Dean frowned at him but the other two nodded.

“That would be best, Dagon knows not to push but Asmodeus and Azazel can be conniving and thrive in sowing discourse and pain.” Castiel agreed, though he would gladly kill all four of the Princes to keep Jack and Dean safe. He was strategic enough to know it's better to not let an enemy know what your weakness was.

Jack gasped excitedly and bounced his legs under the table. “You can go visit Sam!”

Dean looked at the excited boy with a sad and confused frown, not understanding why Jack couldn’t see the problem in Dean seeing his baby brother after he’d been missing for so many months without so much as a phone call or letter. “How will I explain being away for so long?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, annoyed with himself for never explaining it to the hapless human, “you haven’t been gone long on earth, Squirrel. Time runs faster here. You probably haven’t even been gone long enough for him to worry. And if I take you directly to him you can claim you were traveling and couldn’t call ahead.”

Castiel and Jack began going over the day’s itinerary while Crowley and Dean planned out their day trip topside. Dean was excited that he could actually see his brother and had assumed coming to Hell meant never seeing Sammy again. Now, he hoped they could find a way to keep in touch and maybe he would be able to bring Castiel and Jack with him some day.

*********  


Jack frowned watching the Princes enter the throne room. Three of the four had their heads up high acting as though they were royalty. The guards sneered at them and the young King found himself grateful for his people’s loyalty. It was something Crowley was constantly reminding him about, but it felt good to see it in action, the way the demon guards eyed the first demons distrustfully, as though the guards were ready to defend Jack with their lives if necessary.

Castiel could feel his wings twitch with held-back aggravation, how dare these demons strut into Jack's throne room. He never wanted anyone to threaten his nephew but the angel just needed one good excuse to jam his blade into their necks. In truth he didn’t even require a good reason, just a passable one. No one would mourn them and anything Castiel did in service and protection of Jack was protected by both Heaven and Hell.

“Your majesty,” Ramiel got in front of his shocked siblings and bowed low, kneeling on one leg until his head nearly touched the floor. “May I speak freely?”

“You may Ramiel.” Jack nodded as he focused on the demon who came dressed-down to see him.

“My King, I do not feel that I need to be here. I came because the summons called for all of us but I have nothing to bring to this discussion. I want to simply remain at my cabin and live my life peacefully. I fought by your father’s side and I have retired and would like to continue fishing and live my life of solitude away from war or politics.”

Jack could feel the slight touch of Castiel’s grace, the signal they had so Jack knew his uncle agreed with something. “You are free to go Ramiel, from now on you will only be disturbed if I call on you specifically.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” He bowed at his waist this time before turning to walk past his siblings. The three demons hissed at him with glowing yellow eyes but he ignored them and walked past the guards with his head held high.

The eldest of the Princes stepped forward, already trying to get everyone back on track after his brother’s public support of the boy King. “We feel you should abdicate the throne. Hell is at a crossroads, we could be very well looking at a civil war on our hands. Many don’t feel an infant should be leading us.”

“So this is the new tactic? The last time you had Dagon talking, droning on about how she should be helping to raise him so you can sit on the Morningstar throne?” Castiel glared at the demon. “It didn’t work then, this won’t work now.”

Asmodeus, the third eldest brother, looked around the room, his eyes scanning for something, but he stayed quiet. Jack didn’t like it, there was no grand demon court and he knew they wouldn’t attempt to attack him, but the conniving look on the man's scarred face made the young boy annoyed. His rut had just finished, Dean had to be taken away, his father was gone, he had so much on his plate and now these three were tap dancing on his last nerve.

“None of you will have the throne. Ever! You will never keep the balance, you will never keep Heaven out of our business and you will all just fight with each other and destroy everything my father built. I am the rightful heir, I am my father’s son and I am a Morningstar. It wasn’t a title I bequeathed myself, it is a birthright. I’m glad you love Hell enough that you want the best for our kind, but I am what’s best. And I will not keep entertaining anyone’s delusions of grandeur to say otherwise.”

“Looks like someone’s grown a knot.” Dagon stage-whispered to Azazel.

“We are demons, so we only have demon-kind in mind, we don’t feel you can say the same… your majesty.” Asmodeus’ lips twitched to not sneer at the title, but the tone was obvious.

Castiel leaned forward threateningly, his wings preparing to leave the other plane they were hidden in to fly across the room. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Azazel raised his brow at the angel, seeing him more like a leased dog to the toddler sitting on his daddy’s chair. “Crowley hanging around is one thing, an angel is understandable with heaven being the threat that it is but a human? You have a human running around Lucifer’s halls! It is disgusting and we won’t allow our father to suffer the disrespect!”

Asmodeus grinned, feeling the fight brewing even from underneath his borrowed skin, “perhaps we should show this human what our father thought of his kind?”

Castiel summoned his angel blade but Jack reacted even faster than the battle-hardened warrior of Heaven. He stood up off his throne, his eyes glowing gold as his 6 wings expanded as shadows arching on the wall. The trio dropped to their knees in agony, their bodies writhing as they screamed.

“You dare make threats? To me! No one threatens my family!” Jack's face shook with his rage as an energy wave shot out, hitting the demons and causing them to fall unconscious.

“Guards!” Castiel called to the guards staring at the scene from the door. “Take them away.”

Jack looked up, stopping the guards with a look. “Take them to Earth; they're mortal now and they can stay there until their powers return in a century or two, if they learn some respect.”

Castiel waited until the doors were shut and they were finally alone before he looked at his young nephew worriedly. “Are you alright Jack?”

The boy shook his head, willing his tears to not fall. “I won’t let anyone take Dean away from me.” The young King rushed out of the room and towards his father’s private study where no one but Jack and Lucifer himself could enter, leaving his worried uncle to station himself outside the door, unable to see inside.

********

Crowley and Dean phased onto the middle of the Stanford campus quad, completely missed by all the students milling around. Dean turned himself around, taking in the bright, sun-filled campus and all the humans going about their day. He thought he’d never feel the touch of the sun’s warm rays on his skin ever again. For once he actually had the urge to lay down and sun himself, freckles be damned. Crowley looked around, ignoring Dean’s goofy grin as the human creeped out any students who passed by too closely to him. The demon sneered, seeing how many of the mortal students were dressed similarly to him. Of course none of them had their suits perfectly tailored, nevermind having the expensive name brand.

“You’d think the mortals could find a better way to establish themselves and set themselves apart from the thousands of others on campus other than wear a suit.”

“Awe, what happened Crow? Not feeling like the special one of kind King of the Crossroads anymore?” Dean teased much to the annoyance of his demonic companion.

“Can we just find your missing brother already?”

Dean turned looking past the crowds, he had no idea where to begin searching for his little brother. For Dean, they hadn’t spoken in months and he only knew Sam’s schedule as far as when to call or text, not where on the property he would be found. Suddenly he noticed a tall man over by the steps of a red brick building. His hair was long but he had on a familiar light gray Kansas shirt Dean would recognize anywhere.

“Sammy!” he cried out, running past the parting and shocked crowd until he was close enough to jump on top of his brother, hugging him tightly.

“Holy shit, Dean?” Sam hugged his brother back just as fiercely. Their hands gripped the backs of each other's shirts, uncaring of the curious eyes watching them.

“I’ve missed you so much Sammy, God I’ve fucking missed you so much.”

“It’s Sam, and I missed you too Dean.” Sam looked at his brother questionly. “Come on let’s get some coffee and catch up. I know a place on campus that serves great pie.”

“Fuck, I missed you. Love me some pie.”

At the cafe the brothers sat across from each other, Dean’s eyes misting over just taking in the sight of his brother as Sam grew uncomfortable under his gaze. “So, how’s the new job?”

Dean jumped back like he had been struck, “how did you know I have a new job?”

“Remember that class on mythology I wanted to take as an elective, well I was able to get in and turns out the Professor is your ward's uncle.”

Dean leaned forward, his eyes wide as his brain quickly went through the small rolodex of Bible knowledge to figure out if his brother was in danger. “Who's your professor?”

Sam stared at Dean, shocked by his odd behavior. “Gabriel Angelus.”

“Son of a bitch!”

Crowley quickly sat on the empty chair beside Dean, “not to worry Squirrel, Gabriel is on his own side but he loves Jack and Castiel. He can be counted as an ally.” His eyes took in the young man sitting across from him. Sam’s long chestnut hair framed his face and made his bright hazel eyes stand out, a kaleidoscope of colors that hypnotized anyone that stared too long.

“Moose.” he sipped his drink as he eyed the young human’s muscular arms openly.

“Moose and squirrel? Really? Okay, should I call you Boris or Natasha?” Sam shot back cheekedly.

“Names Crowley and you, I have been wanting to meet.”

“Hope I live up to the expectation.”

Crowley eyed him flirtatiously, “spectacularly.”

Dean’s head bounced back and forth between them until he realized what was happening, “nope nope, nuh uh, knock it off. I don’t like this at all.”

Sam laughed freely, throwing his head back in delight at unnerving his older brother who was known to flirt with everyone. “I’m actually seeing someone, I just like to freak Dean out. Sorry, but you are a very handsome man Crowley.”

Crowley winked back looking relaxed, “naturally and if you and your little paramour want to try something a little wilder I am available.”

Dean wagged a finger in the smiling demon’s face, “no. Now give us some time alone.”

The brothers waited as Crowley rolled his eyes dramatically and sat at another table not far from them. Dean didn’t know how to explain Crowley to his brother but he was well aware that Crowley was staying close to protect them, and that Juliet was probably circling the coffee shop to warn them of danger.

Sam grinned widely at his brother, completely unaware of any danger as he eyed Dean proudly. “I can’t believe you're taking care of a kid. That’s so awesome Dean, and Gabriel says you’ve taught his nephew so much. I knew you were so much more than you ever let yourself believe you were.”

Dean could feel his face heat up as his shoulders rose so he could tuck his head lower, “stop it.”

“No, I’m proud of you and it’s about time you left Mom and started doing something you want. This is so great and the pay must be really great. That check you sent was incredible. I was able to afford the upfront fees on my new apartment thanks to it. You aren’t sending me the whole thing are you? I don’t want you thinking you need to use all your money on me. I do have a job.” He frowned at his brother, he had been meaning to call and make sure his self-sacrificing older brother wasn’t wasting all his money on him but now that they were together he could read Dean’s face and tell if he was lying.

Dean was confused, he had no idea what check Sam was talking about. The last thing he had sent his brother was a little bit of cash he was able to scrape together but nothing anywhere near enough to pay for an apartment. Crowley caught his eye and gave him a “roll with it” look from the other table.

“No, of course not. I just gave you what I could. I swear I am not sending you my entire check Sam. God’s honest truth.”

His brother eyed him speculatively but whatever he saw he must have accepted. “Good, so have you visited Mom?”

Dean remembered, as he stared at his brother with too long hair, meticulously pouring sugar into his drink and stirring it in, that his mother offered him up to the Devil. Not knowing or caring that they weren’t going to hurt or kill his little brother. That she was the one responsible for the death of his baby brother and would have taken Sam, his rock, his best friend, away from him as well.

“We aren’t on speaking terms right now, I…I can't be around her.”

Sam looked up in shock, not expecting that response or Dean’s tone. “I’m sorry De, I know you kinda put Mom on a pedestal.”

“My expectation of who she should be doesn’t match with the reality of who she is.” He repeated the well worn phrase his old shrink used to say.

Sam could only nod before gently changing the subject, not wanting to upset his brother. “Uncle Bobby said he goes to visit dad and Kate every day. And aunt Karen said your gifts are still there. They both make sure to spend a lot of time with Adam, you know, talking to him and telling him stories.”

Unable to choose between giving into his anger or his grief his voice came out numb, “he’s not there, his body is but Adam’s in Heaven now. He doesn’t even know he’s gone.”

“I didn’t realize you were religious.”

“Kinda became a believer with the new job, or at least I realized I don’t have to believe the shit you hear at church.”

Sam nodded in agreement, he’d always leaned more towards the side of Agnosticism. “Professor Gabriel says religion should be a personal experience.”

“You talk to this guy a lot?”

“Well yeah, he’s actually really cool and has been really helpful. You know, showing me the right classes to sign up for even though his department has nothing to do with law. He’s a sugar addict and loves pranks, maybe a little too much, but he’s a good guy. I think you’d really like meeting him.”

If it were up to him he’d never have anything to do with any of the dick with wings from Heaven. Of course he didn’t count Jack or Castiel among them, they were his family. Though the thought of an Archangel getting close to his brother raised his blood pressure. He hoped he could talk Cas into finding out why an Archangel was here. “Maybe some other time, I just wanted to check on you and see how you’re doing.”

Sam rolled his eyes good naturedly, “I’m fine Dean. I’m not a kid anymore, you have an actual kid you need to look after. Hey, speaking of, how is he?”

“He’s so great, so fucking smart and such a sweet kid. Life gave him a raw deal but he’s strong, so much stronger than I think anyone realizes.”

The proud smile was back on Sam’s face and Dean turned to the window to avoid the hero worship in his brother’s eyes. “It’s a good thing he has you looking out for him then. Someone who knows when it’s okay to let the kid be strong and when he can be soft. I mean, you raised me and I might be biased, but I think you did one hell of a job.”

Dean wiped his eyes, still refusing to look at his brother. “No chick flick moments.”

“Uh huh.”

Crowley came back to inform them it was time to go. The brothers hugged each other tightly and Dean promised to stay in touch more.

“You better jerk.”

“Bitch.”

*************

Dean found Castiel standing outside of the large bronze doors, giving the human a vague sense of deja vu. “Hey Cas.”

“Hello Dean, did you enjoy your visit with your brother?”

“Oh man it was so great seeing Sam. Hey, did you know Gabriel was Sam’s professor? Crowley says we probably don’t have to worry about him though.”

Castiel frowned but shook his head, “Gabriel adores Jack and will never side with Heaven should they attempt anything. He does like to play tricks and tends to forget humans are more fragile than our kind. I’m sure everything is fine, he has been on Earth for eons now.”

“So, what’cha doin’?”

Castiel sighed before turning to face the human, “Jack has locked himself in his father’s study. Lucifer himself put the protections on it so no one but he and Jack can enter or see inside.”

“Guessing the meeting with those asswipes didn’t go well.”

The angel's face remained stoic but his eyes twinkled with mischief. “They attempted to undermine Jack, he defended himself, and put them in their place. Verbally and physically, it was an honor to witness.”

“Really? Little Jack kicked ass? And I missed it! Man, that sucks.” Dean couldn’t help but pout, but Cas just patted his shoulder.

“It was for the best, they had actually attempted to threaten you. I fear had you been in the room instead of punishment and exile Jack may have ended their lives.”

“How’d they even know about me?”

“I’m not sure, I sent word to Crowley to find out.”

Desperate to change the topic enough to forget his own insecurities and embarrassment Dean handed Cas over the plastic bag from the cafe. “Here, I got this for you. It’s honey pie.”

“Dean-”

“-It’s not much. Just, I was thinking ‘bout what you said about molecules. Thought I might have found a way around that, hopefully. Be a shame to be an immortal, celestial creature and never get to enjoy a slice of pie. That’s just cruel.”

Dean’s face turned hotter under the small fond smile gracing Castiel’s lips. “Thank you Dean.”

With a snap of his finger two chairs and a small round tea table appeared. “Please share some with me?”

Never one to be able to say no to pie, Dean cut them both a generous helping. The human was entranced watching the forkful bite disappear behind full pink lips. The way Cas’ tongue snaked out to lick at any crumbs on his chapped lips. The rumble of pleasure in the Alpha’s chest as he was hit by the flavors.

“Guess it doesn’t taste like molecules?” Dean asked breathlessly.

“This is exquisite. The honey is so rich and flavorful it’s allowing me to taste everything else in the recipe. That’s never happened before.”

The pair continued eating, cleaning off their plates before cutting a more modest second helping. The hallway was silent except for the ting of forks hitting plates and pleased hums.

“Hey Cas, can I ask you something?”

“Of course Dean, anything.”

“Are you a spy?”

“Technically I was sent here to spy on Jack for Heaven so yes. But I’ve never given them any of the information they wanted.”

“But how does that work? Wouldn’t they switch you out or something?”

Castiel sat back, placing his fork on the now empty plate. He didn’t need to explain this to anyone. The other ones who mattered and needed to know were Jack and himself. But he found himself wanting to tell Dean. Wanting to confide in the human and trust in him to keep the information secret. Wanting the human to see why Castiel was worthy of his trust.

“Heaven isn’t what humans expect, it isn’t harps and halos and fluffy clouds. It’s political, bureaucratic and the cruelties that angels commit could far surpass those of demons. It’s just that angels are self-righteous enough in their actions to think their cruelty and heartlessness is warranted. One of the worst sins that the host commits is reprogramming. It’s a tourtureus act put in place to keep everyone in line. It’s painful and erases memories from an angel's mind. I’ve been reprogrammed several times. My actions were viewed as treasonous by some for going against the high command but others viewed it as continuing to follow our father’s desire to protect humans. Michael couldn’t just have me killed because many were loyal to me and he couldn’t risk making me a martyr. I didn’t even remember which memories were taken from me. Only the intense, all consuming pain and that my crimes were going against my superiors’ orders.”

Dean reached out placing his hand over the other man’s, a silent show of support.

“Jack gave me back all my memories. I remember placing lambs' blood on the doors in Egypt. I remember leading people to safety when the Catholics called for the death of anyone who dared to hold a different belief than theirs. So many times throughout history I rebelled against Heavens command for the human race. The last time was what got me claimed as a hero though. There was a human who was studying angels and our garrison leader, Ishim, became obsessed over her. Another angel, Akobel, protected her and her daughter from Ishim. Unfortunately Ishim did not give up easily. He managed to convince the host that Lily’s daughter was a nephilim and that the three were to be put to death. As soon as we came to carry out the order Akobel stepped forward to defend them. It was obvious looking at the child’s soul that she had no touch of angelic grace in her. I commanded everyone to lay down their weapons and they listened. Ishim was incensed and we fought. When we brought him before Michael the Archangel was fuming. He killed Ishim for lying, attempting to use his position for his own gain and for sharing heavens secrets with a mortal. Raphael allowed Akobel to stay with Lily and her daughter, supposedly to make sure that she never attempted to use what she learned about angels against us. And I was given command over the garrison.”

“But, why would Michael put you in charge? Didn’t he guess that you would always try and do the right thing even if it was against his command?”

Castiel’s lip ticked up into a smirk. “Everyone who witnessed my fight with Ishim knew I was the best one for the job. They were loyal to me and trusted me, if he chose someone else they wouldn’t have taken the position or he’d have to take someone from another garrison. Which would have alienated my entire garrison and since we were the strongest warriors that would have been unwise. He still found a way to get rid of me in the end. Jokes on him my garrison is still loyal to me and I have even more loyalists throughout the host.”

“Damn, you’re kinda badass Cas.”

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean reached over, his thumb wiping a crumb from the side of Castiel’s mouth before he even knew what he was doing. Deciding to just go with it, he licked his finger clean, throwing a flirtatious wink at the stunned Angel. “Missed a spot.”

Castiel raised a dark brow at the smug human. Dean's eyes widened as his stunning green eyes were nearly over taken by his lust-blown pupils. Castiel growled, enjoying the way the younger man shivered and the delectable scent of want in the air. “You shouldn’t tempt an Alpha, Dean.”

“You saying you not interested?” The human responded cheekily, his bravado not enough to hide his body’s responses from the celestial being.

“You're the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. I’d be a fool to not be interested.”

Dean could feel his face heating up and cursed his inexperience with open and honest admiration. “Jeez Cas, you don’t have to lay it on so thick. I’m a sure thing.”

Castiel smiled, recognizing the deflection for what it was. “I wish to court you, if you’re amenable.”

“Court me? Like in those Jane Austen books?” He glowered, sewing Cas’ intrigue, “what, I read!”

“I know you’re far more than your looks and a bright burning soul. But yes, courting would entail spending time together, getting to know one another, gifts, sharing meals...perhaps more if we both consent.”

“Oh buddy believe me I consent. But yeah, let’s date… or court. Even though it kinda sounds like we’ve been doing it.”

Castiel’s smile was nearly blinding, “yes, but now we’re aware of where it’s heading.”

——

After days of Jack locking himself in his father’s study, Castiel and Dean had decided to share meals in the hall so the angel could continue to hold vigil over the closed door. Dean tried not to allow himself to worry too much. Jack was far stronger than most anyone in existence and the boy would come out when he felt he was ready. Instead, the human decided to enjoy his not-quite-dates with his nerdy little cloud hopper.

They had already eaten dinner, making sure to share dessert and Dean would never admit it but Castiel spoon-feeding him bites of pie was highly erotic. Not ready to fall asleep yet, he was laying in bed reading a well-loved classic.

“Dean?”

He jumped in surprise seeing Jack appear in his room. The book fell off to the side but he paid it no mind, instead grabbing on to the young nephilim.

“Jack, are you okay? We’ve been so worried about you kid.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, you’re in far more danger. I fixed it though.”

“What do you mean?”

“My father created a spell, he had only used it once but I’ve made it better. I love you just as you are Dean, and I can’t lose you. I won’t.”

“Hey,” Dean wrapped his arms around the frazzled looking teenager. “I’m okay, and I’m gonna always be okay. I’ve got you and Cas looking out for me right? You don’t ever have to worry about losing me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Shake on it?”

Dean gave a chuckle but reached his right hand out. Jack clasped Dean by his forearm, forcing him still as he chanted rapidly in enochian. Angry red mist flowed down Jack's veins, glowing beneath his skin and ran down into Dean’s arm. The human tried to pull his arm free but the nephilim would not release him. The bright red mist glowed up Dean’s arm finding its place just beneath his inner elbow. The mist burned as it glowed hotter, electricity and fire in his veins as it scorched a symbol into his skin. He screamed in pain, his free hand scratching against his forearm attempting to get rid of the flames burning him from within.

Too late Castiel blasted through the door. Dean flopped back on the bed after Jack released him and cradled his arm to his body.

“Jack, what have you done?”

“I saved him, now no one can ever take him away.”

Dean looked down at the strange glowing symbol on his arm. It resembled a backwards F but the lines didn’t touch. His stomach was beginning to cramp but he ignored it to continue cradling his arm.

“You’re a Knight of Hell now Dean. More powerful than any other creature alive except for me and the Archangels. I’m not sure if you’re more powerful than higher level angels but you’re definitely more powerful than Azazel and his siblings. And instead of turning you into a demon and warping your soul, I changed the spell so you can stay who you are. Who you were always meant to be.”

Castiel tried to comfort the human but could do nothing more than awkwardly lay his hands on different areas of skin. He was shocked and horrified at the lengths and unnecessary risks his charge had taken on his boyfriend.

“Dean, please say something.”

“Cas, my stomach hurts. Like… fuck. My arm was burning but now my stomach really fucking hurts. It’s like it’s twisting and moving around… make it stop.”

The Seraph snapped his head toward the nephilim, “reverse the spell now Jack!”

“I...I can’t uncle Cas. It’s irreversible. Why do I smell… apples and warm dough?”

“Dean is no longer human, he’s presenting.”

Dean groaned clutching his stomach and trying to turn his body in an effort to aleviate the pain. “My dick doesn’t hurt so I’m not an Alpha. Do Beta’s get stomach aches this bad?”

“I’ve never known a Beta could smell so sweet.” Jack couldn’t help but inhale deeply at the building scent of homemade apple pie.

“That’s because he’s not a Beta,” Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s sweat soaked-hair as his own eyes began to bleed Alpha red. “You’ve created a male Omega.”

“No...no, that’s not possible. I...I didn’t mean to.”

“Whether you meant to or not is inconsequential, the fact is you used a spell to play God and now you have created the first ever male Omega of Hell.”

The severity of the situation hit Jack as he screamed in fear. Tears were streaming down Jack's face, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. “I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry. Please don’t hate me, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“I’m going to have to knock you out Dean, your body is going to go through a simultaneous and tremendous strain. You don’t want to be awake and feeling this.”

Dean reached up with his free hand to grab Jack’s fingers. He couldn’t speak through his clenched teeth but he hoped the strained smile told the kid that he didn’t blame him. Castiel reached out, placing two fingers to the middle of Dean’s forehead. A cold, soothing wave flowed through his body and he relaxed into a deep sleep.

Screw consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until the end give it a kudos and if there's something you really liked tell me in the comments.
> 
> So...kind of a fast ending huh? I mean that's not like me...and what's gonna happen with Mary? Is she going to get away with what she's done? And, Jack creating the first Male Omega of Hell I mean do you think Michael and the Angels would be okay with that? They don't seem very understanding. How is Dean going to handle being a Knight of Hell and an Omega? You know what? I think we might need a part 2 here and I know just the square to use lol
> 
> No but for real there's a part 2 for this so make sure to subscribe to this fic so you'll be notified once I post the second chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to control that fic length better than I have this one lol. 
> 
> Would you guys wanna know what square the second chapter would? and any particular thing you'd like to see?
> 
> Endless thanks go to my friends and my real life Goddesses, my Alpha  noodle who cheered me on when I struggled and helped me break through my wall when I was blocked in. And Thinkwritexpress-official my beta for turning all my over-tired, midnight rambles into an actual story. these incredible women are talented creators and I can't recommend their stuff enough.


End file.
